In the Norwegian patent document no. 142,389, an anchor is described that may be driven into the seabed by a ram or weight, which is fastened to the anchor. The ram is operated by a hoisting wire which runs up to a surface vessel, and allows the anchor to be driven into the seabed until the ram does not allow further penetration. This is not satisfactory for cases where a safe anchoring of a large structure or floating system in loose seabed sediments is require&
In U.S. Pat. document No. 3,850,128, is described a method to drive an anchor into the seabed through use of vibrations. Here a cylinder shaped rod has four flukes forming a cross that guides penetration. This anchor is dependent on external manipulation to be able to penetrate the seabed and can therefore not be dropped.